Dancing Away With My Heart
by DylanLovesBrenda
Summary: It's West Beverly's 25th high school reunion. The gang is back together for a night of dancing and reminiscing. A memorable reunion of not only friends but of hearts.


Dancing Away With My Heart

Brenda looked at herself in the mirror, her hand came up to run it through her long dark hair. She exhaled. _Here goes nothing._ she thought. To be completely honest she wasn't even going to come. She could have gotten out of it easy, lying and saying she was touring but Donna had begged her to come. It was West Beverly's 25th High School reunion and for some reason, she was nervous. She hadn't seen any of the gang in a while. She had kept in contact with Donna regularly and even Kelly more recently within the past five years, since Kelly Taylor was now Kelly Walsh she kind of had too, not that she minded anymore. She had seen the gang at the wedding, which was an amazing time but not since then. She got together with her family as often as she could, but the rest of the gang wasn't included for the most part. There was one person missing from the wedding because of traveling and she was sort of hoping he would be at the reunion tonight, Dylan McKay. She had brought him up to Donna, she felt silly after since she hadn't seen Dylan in many many years. She looked at herself one last time liking her new dress she had gotten for the occasion. Brenda didn't have children, she exercised and ate right. She was wearing a tight black dress that flattered her thankfully still thin figure and showed off one of her best assets, her thin legs. She was selfishly thankful she worked at it because going to this thing dateless was sad enough, at least she could look good stag. She nodded in approval at her appearance and went in search of her purse.

The reunion was to take place at the Beverly Royale. She had a suite there but hadn't ventured out much considering she had just arrived from New York the night before. It was a nice hotel though and convenient. She figured at least she could drink heavily considering she was going alone to this thing. She didn't have to worry about driving or anything of that nature. She walked quickly towards the elevator still not believing she was actually doing this. She hadn't been to any reunions since leaving that summer to study in London. Not the 5…10…not the 15…not even the 20. Why the 25th was any different she wasn't sure. It would be nice to see everyone she kept telling herself. She hit the down button on the elevator to head down to the 2nd floor. That was where the ballroom was. She exhaled again watching the numbers drop from floor 32 to 25. She bounced her leg impatiently. Finally the elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened. She looked up ready to step foot in the awaiting elevator but her eyes landed on two intense brown ones. Her heart skipped a beat, the familiar face staring back matched hers, surprised.

She looked down with a smirk and gently shook her head. She heard him chuckle as she finally stepped in and turned to face the doors.

"Fancy meeting you here." his voice smooth and soft.

Brenda smiled, "You too." she looked over at him. His smile was infectious. "I have to admit, I'm a little surprised to see you here."

"Why's that?" he turned to face her as they started the descend down to the second floor. She turned towards him as well.

"Well…you know…school functions…weren't really your thing in high school."

Dylan laughed lightly and nodded, "Yeah well…they weren't so bad with the right partner." his eyes powerful. He smirked lightly and turned to face the doors again, "You know…if I remember correctly…you live on the other side of the country so who's more of the surprise guest here?"

Brenda smiled and looked down, she nodded, "I know…Donna got to me." she said simply.

"Ah." he nodded, "Funny…she got to me too, I actually asked her if you'd be here." Brenda looked at him he was already staring at her. "You staying in the hotel?" he looked away for a second then back at her.

"Um…yeah…you?"

"I live here." he said, "Moved back last year."

Brenda nodded staying silent. She hadn't known but then again, she never asked about him except that one time and Donna hadn't confirmed or denied he'd be here.

Silence filled the small elevator as they both looked at the doors. It seemed like the longest ride they had ever had. Brenda swallowed hard and sighed.

"You look good Bren." she heard softly. She looked at him his eyes intense and familiar still after all these years. The butterflies fluttering within her belly. She gave him a soft smile.

"You too." she said softly. "It's been a long time." she kept her stare.

Dylan pursed his lips together, "It's been ages." literally. She moved then, she wasn't sure how or why but she found her arms wrap tightly around his neck. She closed her eyes and exhaled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist in return. They hugged tightly. Dylan moving his face into her hair. He inhaled the familiar scent that was Brenda and moved his face against hers. They held each other tightly for a minute longer as the ding from the elevator finally opened slowly. Brenda released him first. She gave him an uncomfortable smile as she looked at him.

"It's really good to see you Dylan." she said politely.

He nodded once, "It's good to see you too Bren."

They both walked out of the elevator and towards the music of the reunion. People congregated around the foyer with drinks in hand hugging and catching up.

"You think people will get the wrong idea and think we came together?" Brenda said lightly. The invisible crackle of connection sparked as they walked side by side.

Dylan laughed, "Maybe…so let them." he looked over at her and smiled. Brenda smirked back and rolled her eyes. _So Dylan._

They came up to the table to check in. She looked down and let out a laugh as she saw her name tag. Her senior picture printed on the side of it. "Great." she shook her head, her senior picture was cute but man she looked different.

She saw Dylan reach for his own. He held it up with a smile, "God." he breathed as he looked back down at it. Brenda laughed as she peeled the adhesive covering off the back and stuck it above her breast. She turned towards Dylan to show it off and noticed his eyes on those said breasts already. She cleared her throat, Dylan shaking his head slightly and started to try to peel the back paper off his own.

"Here let me help." Brenda saw he was having trouble. She gently peeled it off and looked at Dylan's chest. She slowly placed it on the left lapel of his suit jack and rubbed it gently. She heard Dylan exhale as she swallowed hard. How could things be like this after all this time? The attraction, the chemistry…it was like no time had passed at all. Her eyes slowly raised to his own. The look she only saw in her dreams staring back at her. They stared at each other. Rapport, connection, sparking in the air around them.

"Brenda Walsh…and Dylan McKay." a voice broke their stare. They both turned towards the voice. "Abby Carmichael…well Abby Green now" her hand came to her heart, "We had Spanish together." she confirmed as both Dylan and Brenda searched their minds to match the older yet familiar face staring back at them.

"Right…Abby…how are you?" Brenda spoke up and smiled.

"I'm great." she looked at Dylan…then at Brenda. "Did you guys come together?" she asked curiously. "I feel like you two were the only ones missing from our 5 year. Brandon said you guys were living in London. That must have been amazing. I have always wanted to go to London." Abby talked and talked. Brenda looked at Dylan, the smile gone now. Dylan shifted uncomfortably as Abby continued bringing up a time that hadn't ended on the best terms for them, "I can't believe you two are still together. That's awesome. You were my favorite couple at West Beverly. Are you married? Should I change your last name on your name tag to Brenda McKay…oh man, I can't believe I missed that?" My god this girl talked a lot. Brenda cleared her throat ready to correct her.

"Abby…we're gonna head in now." Dylan interrupted her.

"Oh…right…of course." she smiled. "Nice to see you two. Here are your drink tickets. Your ticket included two freebies but the bar is a cash bar all night. Have fun you two."

Dylan took the tickets quickly, his other hand finding the small of Brenda's back as he gently pushed her away from Abby's mouth. "Oh my god now I remember her." joked Dylan as he led Brenda to the bar.

Brenda giggled, "My lord…she doesn't shut up does she?" Dylan's eyes wide as he shook his head. Brenda exhaled, Brenda McKay, if only. "I need a drink." she uttered disappointed.

"Same." exhaled Dylan as they waited in line. Brenda chuckled taking a deep breath, well that wasn't weird at all. She shook her head.

"Your ticket." Dylan handed her the little red drink ticket. His fingers grazing hers lightly. Her stomach flipped and she cleared her throat. She uttered a soft thanks.

"You didn't correct her. What if everyone thinks we are married?" Brenda spoke softly. Dylan looked into her eyes and smirked, he shrugged.

"I didn't want to ruin her high school sweetheart fantasy plus I mean if we were her favorite West Bev couple who was I to take that away." he looked at her amused. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well…I guess that depends. I mean maybe there is a hot divorcee that has always had a crush on me that may get the wrong idea." she joked. "Then I'm leaving alone instead of having a hot night of reunion hook up sex." Dylan chuckled, Brenda continued with a sigh, "Then again the guy could be a geek and maybe you would actually be saving me from having to break his heart." Brenda smiled finding everything a little amusing.

Dylan laughed and shook his head. "I like the second one better." Brenda looked down shyly. "Unless the hot night of reunion hook up sex is with me." Dylan smiled and lifted his eyebrows. Brenda's mouth dropped shocked. She cleared her throat a smile spreading on her face. "You haven't changed a bit."

Dylan smirked and cutely shrugged, "Yeah well…the more things change the more they stay the same I guess." his eyes imploring hers. Again they stared at each other, memories and feelings flooded over them.

"Brenda…Dylan!" Kelly exclaimed. "Brandon…look who came, Donna said you guys were coming but I told her I'd believe it when I see it." she joked.

"Hey guys." Brenda said happily. She hugged Kelly tightly. She pulled away with a smile as Kelly greeted Dylan with a short friendly hug.

"Brandon." She whispered as she properly hugged her brother tightly.

"It's good to see you Bren. It's been too long." he whispered against her head as he placed a sweet peck on her temple. Brenda pulled away with a smile.

"How's my favorite twins doing?" she asked interested, "I loved the latest pics from my email the other day, they are getting so big."

"I thought we were your favorite twins." Brandon joked.

Brenda laughed, "We've been thoroughly replaced."

"Well you'd know how they were doing if you visited more often." Brandon reached his hand out to Dylan. "Hey man…glad you came, I didn't believe you would when I talked to you the other day." Brenda eyed Brandon, a detail he left out when they chatted before her flight left New York.

"Yeah well…a little nostalgia is never a bad thing." Dylan ended the shake with a snap as did Brandon. Kelly and Brenda smiled and shook their heads. Same old Dylan and Brandon. "Besides, I would have missed this one…it's only been 20 years. Right Bren." his arm snaked around her waist tightly. Brenda cleared her throat with a smirk. She looked up to see Kelly and Brandon watching them curiously. Brenda reached for her drink uncomfortably. Their eyes trying to read what was going on. She sipped her cocktail, swallowing hard.

"Let's find the others." Dylan interrupted the silence and with his hand still around her waist as they all made their way into the ballroom.

It didn't take them long to find the gang. They all welcomed both Dylan and Brenda with open arms. They enjoyed catching up. Dylan telling a cute story when he accompanied Brandon and Kelly with their twins to the Dodgers game. He spoke animatedly about the kids and how he had caught a foul ball for them. Brenda eyed him, she had only met her nieces a hand full of times. They kept her updated with pictures and Skype calls but she suddenly was a bit sad about missing their everyday activities. Her eyes met Dylan's, him knowing something was on her mind. Steve was still with Janet, Donna and David, Kelly and Brandon, Andrea and her new husband Cameron, an orthopedic surgeon she had met working in the hospital living in Boston. All the couples had moved to the dance floor. Brenda reached for her second cocktail of the evening feeling Dylan's eyes on her. He got up, with his drink in his hand and moved to the seat next to her.

"You having a good time?" he asked, bringing his arm around Brenda's chair and resting it comfortably on top of it.

She looked over at him and shrugged, "It's always a good time when I get to see these guys. Makes me miss home though." She looked towards the dance floor. She smiled seeing the friends she had tried to keep in contact with happy and dancing closely to one another. "You?" she looked back into his intense eyes.

His eyes implored hers, "I'm having a good time but something tells me it's more because of you." his arm moved from the back of the chair and around her shoulders. "It's been so long but sitting here with you…it's like no time has past at all."

"I know what you mean." Brenda swallowed hard. Dylan opened his mouth to ask her to dance but Donna interrupted them.

"Hey Bren, want to walk through the memory lane with me? There is so many pictures of you, me and Kel." she held out her hand. Brenda smiled at her and took it.

She looked over at Dylan. "Want to come?" Brenda asked with a smile.

Dylan disappointed at the interruption reluctantly nodded and followed the girls to memory lane. As they walked through, they smiled looking through the pictures that covered the boards. They seemed to span over all of the four years of high school. Brenda arm clasped around her tiny waist as she held her drink in the other. She came to a group shot of the gang from the spring dance. They all were smiling, in a circle, arms around each other, she remembered the moment. It was from the end of the night. Brenda sporting Kelly's Spring Queen crown. Dylan cuddled into her side. His lips and nose pressed against her cheek. She exhaled as she stared at herself and Dylan. It seemed like another life. She felt him beside her before he spoke.

"Ah…the spring dance." he chuckled moving his face in closer looking at the picture. "That was a good night." He raised his eyebrows at her seductively.

"Better than Prom?" Brenda blurted out softly. She squeezed her eyes shut regretting her words as soon as they left her mouth.

Dylan wrapped his arm around her tightly, his face came to the side of her head, mimicking the pose from the picture. He nodded against face, his nose resting comfortably against her temple. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that." Brenda felt embarrassed.

"It was much better." he whispered. "Much much better." he said quietly as he pulled away from her face. Keeping his arm tightly around her. "You know Donna getting drunk was kind of funny though." Dylan joked.

Brenda laughed out loud, "Not at the time…but I guess now, man it sure is." she giggled.

"Hey high school sweethearts, picture?" a man said holding a camera with a flash attached. They looked at each other and smiled. They huddled together, Dylan's face laid against Brenda's temple as they posed. A flash capturing the moment. A moment of silence surrounded them as they watched the camera man walk away.

A slow song rang out seemingly louder than before, "Wanna dance Bren?" he spoke into her ear. Shivers and goose bumps spread across her body as his warm breath hit her ear. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Sure." she said nicely and then he led her onto the dance floor, discarding her empty glass on the way at an empty table. Dylan's arms tightly around her waist as Brenda gently rested hers around his neck. They stared at each other.

"Do you ever think about us?" Dylan asked softly. Serious, intense and sexy. It was like he was reading her mind.

"Sometimes." Brenda nodded, "Wondering where you are? How you are? Things like that."

"Same." Dylan kept his eyes on her.

Dylan gently raised his hand and brushed back the beach waves that surrounded her face so he could see her eyes. He could still feel her, her head on his shoulder all those years ago. Brenda remembering the same, hoping the song would never be over at prom. Just being close to him after their break up. "I can't help but wonder if you ever missed me."

Brenda looked down and swallowed hard. Dylan's fingers lightly raised her chin to look at him. "Dylan." she whispered. Almost pleading, to stop, to keep going. It felt so right after all these years but she also knew being at this reunion was nostalgic and her and Dylan seemed to be the only ones in the gang not settled down.

"I'm sorry Bren…it's just being here with you, like this, is bringing up a lot of feelings. I should have called you. Kept in touch, I just didn't know how you'd react, after London."

Brenda smiled a soft sad smile at him, "It was a long time ago. We both weren't ready to settle down." Brenda chuckled lightly, "A good three years though, at least until the end."

Dylan nodded, "Yeah…I was a mess back then but you're right, it was amazing for awhile."

Brenda blushed, it really was. "I guess I didn't realize even at that moment we lost so much, after all this time looking back, it seems we lost a whole lot of time."

Dylan spun her slowly, holding her tightly, "What do you think we missed?" she asked curiously. Her voice a little over a whisper.

"Just what it could have been I guess."

"I guess we'll never know." Brenda responded sadly. Silence surrounded them as they looked into each others eyes. "Back to the question you asked earlier, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss you Dylan."

Dylan smirked, he nodded slightly, he took a deep breath and pulled her into him. Brenda closed her eyes, she felt his face bury into her hair. He breathed out into it, "God I missed you Bren." he whispered.

Brenda held her tears in, she nodded against his head. She couldn't speak, she was emotional and she didn't want to break down in the middle of the room surrounded by old classmates.

"How many times we've had this dance, the years as a couple, the years apart." Dylan pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, his face close to hers now.

Brenda smiled, "It seems like a million years ago, we're a hell of a lot older now." Dylan returned a full smile. He grasped her hand in his, lifting it up and over her head spinning her around as a faster song came on. Brenda laughed, remembering how much fun they used to have. He pulled her flush against him, keeping her hand in his as he rested on his chest as he swayed her to the faster beat.

"For me you'll always be…17…18." Dylan smiled looking down at her, "And beautiful." Brenda looked down shyly before meeting his gaze again. "And dancing away with my heart."

Brenda smiled faded seeing the intense look he was giving her. His eyes filled with lust, love and regret. His hand came up softly to her cheek as the other held hers against his chest. His thumb softly caressing her cheek bone. He leaned in and softly his lips connected with hers. A soft gentle kiss turned hot and searing. Brenda opened and closed around his taking both arms and tightly wrapping them around his neck. His tongue seeking permission to enter into her needy mouth. Brenda happily obliging as her head tilted more to the side welcoming the familiar taste that was Dylan. She moaned a soft moan as they made out.

"You too haven't changed a bit." Abby's voice interrupted their heavy make out on the dance floor. Brenda and Dylan kept their closeness as their heads turned towards the annoying disturbance. Abby giggled at what they only assumed was her husband as he spun her around away from them. Reality coming back into focus as their attention came back to each other. Dylan looked quickly behind Brenda, seeing if anyone besides Abby had seen their kiss. Steve stared back at him. A playful smirk on his lips. He raised his drink to him, with an approving raise of his eyebrows as he brought his drink to his lips. Brandon stood beside him. His facial expression unreadable. Kelly and Donna were in conversation having missed it it seemed. David trying not to smile as he looked at the guys.

Dylan looked into Brenda's eyes. "You want to get out of here?" he said intently.

Brenda's heart beating wildly in her chest. "Yes." she whispered back too quickly.

Dylan's hand came to grasp hers as he pulled her out of the ballroom and towards the elevator. They were silent as they waited for the elevator. It dinged and opened as Dylan gently pulled her into it, he hit floor 32, it was his floor. Brenda giggled lightly Dylan's attention turning to her curiously.

"Well…look at that…I am getting a reunion hook up after all."

Dylan chuckled and raised his eye brows at her playfully. He moved swiftly bringing his body against hers. Her back hitting the side wall of the elevator as his lips claimed hers. Dylan's hand strung lightly into her hair, bending down a bit grinding himself into where Brenda needed it the most. The kiss was electric, charged and needy. Brenda found her hands in his hair this time. the kissing becoming frantic.

"Is that what this is to you, a hook up?" Dylan whispered against her lips. Going in again kissing her passionately.

"Isn't it?" Brenda breathed against his open mouth. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Heated and horny. Throughly turned on. Primed and ready like a high school girl with her belly filled with butterflies of what was to come.

The elevator binged, and Dylan picked Brenda up against him and carried her down the hallway of floor 32. He kept her against him as he fished his key out of his pocket.

"No baby…not a hook up, this is a reunion…a much needed anticipated reunion and I have no intention of letting you go ever again." He carried her through his hotel room door and back to his bedroom kissing her all the way. Clothes flung desperately across the room in a frantic need to be together, their kisses hard and rough. It wasn't until Brenda felt her naked back hit the bed roughly and he was hovering over him that they took a minute to look into each others eyes once again. The heat of his bare chest against hers. Her fingers grazed his cheek lovingly.

"I still love you Bren…I always have…I know now I always will." The words she felt like she had told him so many times.

"I love you too." Brenda whispered tearfully. Dylan gently pushed into her then. They moaned out in ecstasy. Familiar pleasure scorching at their bones. Their lips met in a heated embrace. Every part of their bodies connected. This reunion had brought them back together.

"Excuse me everybody." Abby's hands came up to quiet the crowd as she spoke, "Thank you so much for attending West Beverly's 25th high school reunion." the crowd cheered and clapped. "So for the last few songs we've been counting your votes. The runner ups for the cutest couple of this years reunion goes to Donna and David Silver." Donna smiled and leaned in to kiss her long time love. As the gang congratulated them. They held hands as they made their way up to the stage. "And the winners of the cutest class couple is…" a drum roll rang out, "Brenda and Dylan McKay." The gang froze as they looked at each other. _Brenda and Dylan McKay?_ they all had the same thought.

"Did I miss something?" Kelly said with a smile as she looked around for the winning couple.

"Come on guys come up, don't be shy." Abby smiled into the crowd looking for them as the crowd quieted down.

"Where are they?" Brandon looked around confused.

Steve chuckled, "I saw them leave after that hot make out they had." he told just Brandon, "Brenda and Dylan left already." He called out to Abby from the crowd.

Abby awed disappointed as Donna talked to her letting her know she would give them their winning gift.

As the gang congregated at their table. David spoke up. "So…Brenda and Dylan…hooking up at the reunion. How fitting?" He laughed and received an elbow to his ribs from Donna.

"What a wild night." Kelly smiled with a shake of her head.

"Not as wild as what's going on upstairs." Steve chimed in.

Brandon closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't believe my sister is hooking up with Dylan again." he sighed disappointed. "I don't want her to get hurt Kel." he said softly but Donna heard.

"Oh something tells me there is more going on then just a reunion hook up." Donna smiled widely. She looked guilty.

"Donna…did you have something to do with this?" Kelly asked curiously.

Donna shrugged, "Just a hunch. After talking to both of them. The first names that came out of their mouths was each others. I figured with the right push, a good dance, it was only a matter of time those two would pull their head out of their butts."

The gang laughed and clinked their cups together. Donna smiled proudly. "To us." she raised her champagne.

"To us." the gang cheered. "And to new beginnings." she added.

"Here here."

Brenda moved gently hearing a knock on the suite door. Her limbs still tangled with Dylan's from the love making that seemed to carry on for hours. "Dylan." she whispered feeling warm and safe.

"Hm?" he answered, cuddled close to her. Eyes closed, not showing any attempt to get the door.

"Someone's knocking." Brenda whispered as she looked towards the open bedroom door to the suite. Just then the knock sounded out again.

Dylan cuddled into her closer, he kissed her face making Brenda crinkle her nose and smile, his eyes still closed pulling her against him, "Who cares."

They kissed softly, gently, full of love and devotion. The knocking almost becoming rude.

"Go away." Dylan yelled loudly bringing his lips to her again.

"Mr. & Mrs. McKay?" they heard clearly.

They looked at each other curiously, "What?" Dylan smiled and shook his head as he got up. A little amused at the prospect of Brenda holding his name and annoyed for interrupting what he had hoped would have been round two.

He grabbed a hotel robe from the closet and tossed one lightly for Brenda. They walked into the living area of the suite side by side and opened the door. There a man stood with a room service cart. "Hello Sir…where would you like this?"

"Uh…we didn't order anything." Dylan said confused as the man pushed it through the living area.

"Mr. McKay correct?" Dylan nodded still confused. The man's eyes met Brenda's, "Mrs. McKay?"

"Ah…um" Brenda shuddered.

"There is fine." Dylan let the front door of his suite close. Seeing the hotel employee get uncomfortable that maybe she was there and NOT his wife. He liked his last name on her.

The man set up quietly and left soon after. Brenda and Dylan walked over to the full room service cart. His arms encircled Brenda's waist as they looked down at it. Brenda reached for an envelope and opened it as Dylan kissed slowly down her neck. She breathed out feeling the familiar tingles only Dylan brought her. She opened the note and read out loud.

"We wanted to let you know, you two won best couple tonight at the reunion. Steve wanted to deliver the food himself but we knew better than to let him. He did want me to let you know that the two of you have been at it for hours…you need substance." Brenda giggled at Steve's words and Dylan chuckled lightly. Brenda continued.

"I'm so happy the two of you finally decided to show up to one of these things." Dylan smiled and cuddled closer, "Sometimes two people need to step apart and make a space between

that each might see the other anew…in a glance across a room…or silhouetted against the moon…or a simple dance between the two. Someday you'll be looking back on your life, at the memories. This is going to be one of those nights because to us you'll always be 18…and beautiful…and dancing away with each other's hearts. Enjoy the food and each other. With love, your friends, The Gang"

Dylan read out loud now, his chin resting on Brenda' shoulder, "PS Don't mess it up this time…Love Steve."

Brenda and Dylan smiled setting down the envelope that held gift certificates to dinner and a movie for a date night from the Alumni of West Beverly High School class of 1993.

"That was nice of them." Brenda commented picking up a strawberry and taking a bite.

Dylan moved to the side and began picking up the tin covers and checking out what the gang had sent up. They sat in their robes at the table and enjoyed the food, champagne all the while their eyes locked on each other.

"So…what's next Bren?" Dylan's eyes serious.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Brenda said shyly. A small smile playing on her lips. She paused, "I'm suppose to check out tomorrow by 11. Head back to New York mid afternoon." Brenda shrugged. She really didn't want to do that.

Dylan got up, he kneeled in front of her, placing himself in between her legs. His body moving flush against hers. "Do you have to go? Can you stay?" he whispered heartfelt. achingly.

"Um…I guess not." He leaned in with a smirk taking her lips to his.

"What if I asked you to stay here…for good…with me? We could find a place to live…together."

Brenda stared silently into Dylan's eyes for a long moment, her fingers raising caressing his cheek softly.

"What do you want Dylan? Like truly want?" His eyes holding hers intensely.

"I want to take you out on dates…I want to love you…I want to be with you…kiss you when I want…make love to you every day."

"Is that all?" Brenda chuckled touched by his words.

He shook his head, "I want to have babies with you…and wake up every day next to you." He paused, his hand coming to cup her cheek. "I want to marry you Brenda, it doesn't have to be today…or next month or even next year, but in 5 years at the next one of these things I want that name tag to say Brenda McKay."

Brenda's heart exploded in love. She stared into his eyes, tears filling hers quickly. She found herself not being able to speak so Dylan continued, "Marry me…let's spend our nights eating dinner on the floor even though we have a perfectly fine table behind us…We can go to the movies and sit in the back and make out like we used too, when we were kids falling in love for the first time…we can paint the rooms to our new home together, getting more paint on us then the walls." Brenda chuckled as Dylan smiled, "We can hold hands…take walks in the park like we used too. Go to get togethers with our friends just sneak out of them because we can't keep our hands off each other." Dylan leaned his forehead against hers, "Slow dance with me often, in our bedroom, our bed unmade from making love, candles burning on our dresser…Marry me Bren." he breathed out the last part.

Brenda's eyes closed, her forehead against his. She nodded overwhelming feelings of love rushed through her. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you." she whispered back.

Dylan leaned out and smiled widely. He leaned in his lips crashing into hers roughly. Soon Brenda was picked up bridal style and Dylan was carrying her back to bed. He settled over her, their eyes prisoner in each others, "What if too much times past? What if things have changed too much?" Brenda said worried.

Dylan smirked, "The only thing that's changing is that last name." he joked. He got serious and stroked her face, "When I first saw you all those years ago…you took my breath away…when I saw you again in that elevator, the one thing I realized was you still do. Nothing's changed Bren."

They kissed passionately. What a night it had been so far. Who would have thought…the one reunion both Dylan and Brenda show up to would be so memorable. As they kissed deeply and Dylan pushed into his home for the second time of the night. Donna was right…in their hearts they would always be 18…and beautiful…and dancing away with each other's hearts but this time it was for forever. Dancing away…back into each other lives and hearts.

The End.

 _Hope you enjoyed this one shot. I wrote it ages ago but never posted it. I think I started it as more of a story but then got another idea and went with that instead. I felt like it was a waste to let it sit in my documents and not share it. It wont be continued and it really doesn't have to be. Maybe someday I'll write their 30th reunion as a continuation one shot…or two shot lol I hope you liked it._


End file.
